Christmas Present
by StyleFTW
Summary: Stan is alone on Christmas Eve... until his present arrives...


**A/N: This is for a contest on deviantART but I thought I'd also post it on here! ^_^**

Stan sat in his room alone on Christmas Eve, wishing he was cuddled up with his boyfriend, Kyle. Once again, Stan would have to endure a day of torture with his family, forcing happiness and probably getting beat up by Shelley, when all he would want to do is be with Kyle…

Sighing, Stan decided to just get some sleep, praying for a normal Christmas, unlike some of his past Christmases which included Kyle giving birth to the anti-Christ, talking Poo, bring Christmas to Iraq, completely missing Christmas one year due to being stuck in Canada, meeting Cartman's entire family… and these were only some of the Christmas adventures Stan and his friends had been on.

Now at 16, Stan's life had gotten a slight bit normal, the odd unusual event happened now and again, but nowhere near as much as it used to, but when the unusual events happened… they really happened, and where weirder than ever.

Stan was laying in his bed, just drifting off to sleep when he heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. Being paranoid, (but obviously not as much as Tweek) Stan decided to check it out.

When Stan got there, he saw that there was nothing to be seen. Sighing, Stan walked back up to his bedroom.

When he entered his room, he was about to get into bed when he saw a certain red head on his bed, completely naked, apart from a massive bow covering his crotch.

"Dude!" Stan gasped at the sight of Kyle.

"Hey Stan." Kyle grinned at his boyfriend.

Stan was shocked, "How did you? When did you?"

"Kenny. He was saying how much you miss me at Christmas time so he decided to bring me to you, as a present." Kyle giggled.

Stan smirked, "Trust him."

"So do you like your present?" Kyle smiled sexily.

Stan smiled, "I love it," Stan kissed Kyle's forehead, "I love you," he said locking his sapphire eyes with Kyle's emerald eyes, then he kissed Kyle tenderly on the lips, then slowly moving his way down to his stomach, slowly and gently trailing kisses downwards, causing Kyle to giggle cutely.

"Aww is my Kyle ticklish?" Stan smiled before starting to lick Kyle's stomach, causing Kyle to giggle even more.

Stan got to Kyle's erect penis and began to tease Kyle by slowly licking around the head of Kyle's penis until Kyle couldn't bear the teasing anymore and yelled, "STOP TEASING ME AND SUCK MY DICK!"

Stan smirked, "Impatient much?" but put Kyle's penis in his mouth and sucked it hard and fast, sending Kyle crazy. Kyle sighed and moaned in pleasure, grabbing Stan's hair and lightly tugging, "Staannnn, I'm so close!" he moaned.

Stan quickly stopped sucking and took Kyle's still hard penis out of his mouth.

"Why stop? I was so close!" Kyle whined.

Stan kissed Kyle's ear and said, "Because I want us to both cum together, that okay Princess?"

"That's fine…" Kyle said, lightly blushing, then pushed Stan down on the bed, "But you are over-dressed for this… very over dressed." Kyle smirked, and began to slowly strip his lower whilst French kissing him.

When naked, Stan pushed Kyle down so that he was on top, still frenching him, closing his eyes and running one hand through Kyle's hair and the other on Kyle's chest, whilst both of Kyle's hands were squeezing Stan's ass.

Slowly pulling away, Stan smiled at Kyle then kissed his 'Cute Jewish Nose' which made Kyle blush, "You are so cute." Stan whispered, making Kyle blush even more.

"You are so mean to me sometimes." Kyle pouted, Stan cuddled him.

"Aww I'm sorry cutie." Stan smiled, now Kyle's cheeks were beet red, "Now let the fun begin." he said in a low sexy voice.

Even just Stan saying that, in that tone of voice turned Kyle on even more than he was, and because Stan could see how turned on Kyle was, he was just as turned on.

As he lubed up his erect penis, he also lubed up Kyle's ass too, even though it wasn't their first time having intercourse, Stan and Kyle still liked to use a lot of lube.

Laying his hands on Kyle's chest, Stan began to penetrate into Kyle's ass, earning moans and groans from his red-headed lover, driving Stan crazy, "Kyle…" Stan began to moan as Kyle started to grind against him, going faster each time, Stan penetrated deeper and deeper, hitting Kyle's G Spot each time, causing Kyle to scream "STAN!" in pleasure each and every time.

Kyle gripped Stan's bed sheets, screaming Stan's name over and over again, getting louder each time, "MMMM STAAAN! I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO KY, YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT!"

Kyle responded by quickly reaching out for Stan's lube and lubed his fingers and began to finger Stan's tight ass whilst Stan was penetrating Kyle's ass.

"FUCK ME KYLE!" Stan moaned and screamed, biting down on Kyle's neck leaving several love bites, Kyle doing the same after, both screaming and moaning each over's names, before finally screaming that last time and Stan came inside Kyle's ass, and Kyle came over his own stomach and all over Stan's.

They both took it in turns to lick each over clean, then playfully nipping each over's necks, both of them laughing and moaning at the same time, until Stan laid down, pulling Kyle down with his, holding his naked body against his.

"I do love you Ky," Stan pulled his duvet over both of them, snuggling up to his lover, kissing all over his face.

Kyle giggled, "I love you too Stan," wrapping his arms around Stan's waist and kissing his lips gently.

"Thank fuck my parents are out most of the night and Shelley is working late."

"Oh my god, imagine if they had heard us." Kyle laughed.

"They probably could, with how loud you scream." Stan smirked.

Kyle laughed again, "I love your laugh," Stan said, "I love everything about you, from your beautiful curly red hair to your cute little toes and everything in between. You are my beautiful angel Kyle, I will always love you."

Kyle smiled, "You are just so amazing Stan, you make me feel so special, I am so lucky to have you, you're sweet, beautiful and so damn sexy, I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I love you."

Holding him close, Stan pressed his lips against Kyle's into a passionate kiss as his downstairs clock struck midnight. Pulling away slowly, Kyle smiled laid his head on Stan's chest, snuggling up to him, Stan holding onto him protectively, and Kyle whispered, "Merry Christmas, Stan."

**The End**


End file.
